One for the money, two for the show
by emilyann1021
Summary: While on a hunt something happens to Sam that change the relationship he has with all of team free will. Destiel/Sabriel (Dean/Cas, and Sam/Gabriel)


One for the money, two for the show

Disclaimer: Not my boys, just my story

Sam sighed, he was standing inside a crappy diner in who-cares-it's-not-a-big-enough-town, Indiana. "Is that all?" Sam glanced to the kid in front of him, he looked to be sixteen. He had cropped blonde hair with blue streaks running from his roots to tip, with stormy gray eyes. He was also considerably shorter than the hunter (but then again, who wasn't).

"Yeah, thanks." Sam grabbed the food then headed back to the Impala. It had been a rough day. They fought and killed a nest of ten vampires and were now resting from the battle. Dean offered to stay back at the hotel with Castiel to check for a new case. His brother and Castiel have been dating for almost two months. Sam wasn't bothered by it, especially since he too was in love with an angel. Gabriel and Sam confessed their feelings for each other about one month ago, they have been dating ever since.

Sam cleared his thoughts as he reached in his pocket for the keys. He heard a rustling from behind him. Sam slowly settled the food on top of the Impala and turned around. Hand already reaching behind him for the stashed .45 in his belt. "Who's there?" The sound resonated again and Sam took a step towards the source. Suddenly, something hard and sharp punctured Sam's left temple. Stars filled his vision before everything went black.

(SUPERNATURAL)

"Where is he I'm starved," Dean threw down the article he was currently reading, startling Castiel.

"I'm sure he will return shortly, do not fret Dean." He laid a comforting hand on his lovers arm. Castiel knew Dean enough to understand that Dean got angry when he was worried. Gabriel suddenly appeared in the Winchesters motel room with a crestfallen expression as surveyed the space, free of Sam.

"Where's tall, dark, and handsome?" Gabriel smirked at Dean's annoyed look. Castiel merely shook his head and turned to his brother.

"He has not yet returned from picking up dinner." Gabriel shrugged and moved to lay across Sam's bed. Though he would not say it out loud, uncontrollable worry was seeping into his amber eyes.

(SUPERNATURAL)

Sam's head rolled back as he struggled to opened his eyes. Looking around, Sam concluded that he was in an abandoned warehouse. He groggily strained to move only to have metal chains around his arms, torso, and feet bind him. Glancing down, he noticed that his shirt was gone and in its place was dried blood. Sam tried to crane his neck to see behind him when a sharp pain in his temple caused him to wince. "Well, look who we have here."

Sam swiveled toward the voice, he growled when a pair of black eyes met his gaze. "Oh, not happy to see me?" The demon smirked. It was the boy from the diner.

"Who are you?" The demon abruptly placed both his hands on either side of Sam's restraints causing him to jump.

"Well that's a very good question. Why don't you just call me Garret?" Sam's eyes narrowed and the demon slowly walked circled around him like a cat would a mouse.

"What do you want with me?" That time the demon's lips twisted into a rueful smile. Before Sam could get his answer, two more demons entered the considerable room. Garret sauntered over to the others and they huddled together and started conversing. While they were talking, Sam was working in vain to escape the chains.

"Samuel Winchester. Started the apocalypse, then ended it. Thank you by the way that was a _big _help." Sarcasm was equal in his voice as much as venom. Sam sucked in a breath.

"What do you want with me? Why don't you just kill me already?" Garret smiled revealing unnaturally white teeth.

"Where's the fun in that? Tad get the bar, make sure it's hot." Sam's expression shifted to demon named Tad came into view carrying an iron poker, the tip was gold and red, with heat practically radiating off it. Garret reached for the stick then grinned back at Sam.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked when the demon moved closer. Tad and the other demon gripped Sam's shoulders with a glint in their eyes.

"This is my favorite part." Garret lightly pressed the hot iron to the tip of Sam's collar bone. Sam let out a quick yelp of pain before forcefully silencing himself at the demons amusement. Beads of sweat broke out on Sam's brow, then he let out a harsh breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Sam barely had time to open his mouth before the prod was stuck half an inch into his chest. Right over his anti-possession tattoo. Sam screamed, the sound was echoing off the walls and fueling the demons laughter. Sam numbly felt the heat move across his body, but for the second time that day his vision formed kaleidoscope patterns of black.

(SUPERNATURAL)

When Garret walked into the hotel room wearing Sam's body Dean and the angel named Gabriel were both pacing. The angel named Castiel was staring with worry at the men, his eyes glued to the oldest Winchester. Garret, upon searching Sam's thoughts, made a mental note that the two were in a relationship; also, Sam Winchester was with the archangel.

"Sammy!" Garret turned to the voice of relief and anger. Dean. The elder Winchester stopped in front of him. "Where were you? We've been waiting for hours!" Garret put on one of Sam's "bitch faces".

"Dean, I was doing research _then _getting food." For emphasis Garret lifted the bag of food he stole a few minutes ago.

"You didn't tell me that." Dean argued while taking the sack from Garret. Garret moved past him to the empty chair beside the only table in the room.

"It's not my fault you don't listen." Garret had to move fast. He hired a witch from New Orleans to spell Sam's body so the angels wouldn't detect his demon presence. The spell wouldn't last long at all, and the only reason Garret did it was to have a little fun first. 'Better get cracking,' he thought.

"You know what? I'm tired of you not listening to me!" Garret stood up abruptly, the chair toppling behind him. Gabriel was immediately at his side. He held his arms out.

"Hey hey! Sammy calm down, look at me." The concern was still in his voice, and Garret had to restrain himself from laughing at the pitiful archangel. Garret wretched himself away from Gabriel and moved towards Dean.

"I don't want to calm down!" Getting up in Dean's face, calling upon his demonic strength Garret's fist collided with the hunters jaw. He smiled inwardly at the feeling bone cracking form the Winchester.

"Dean!" The angel named Castiel was immediately beside the hunter, healing his wounds. That time Garret rolled his eyes. Gabriel moved to touch him again so he turned.

"Get your filthy hands off me! I'm leaving this place and all of you!" Garret advanced to the main door, when his back was facing them his lips curled the slightest upward. There was pressure on his shoulder and he turned slowly.

"Sam come on, what's wrong? This isn't you." He gave wide eyes to the hunter. Garret shook his head before raising his fist once again.

Suddenly, Garret was forcefully thrown against one of the walls of the cheap motel room. Dean stared wide eyes as Castiel and Gabriel moved over to Garret. "Who the hell are you?" Gabriel's voice was low and threatening. Garret struggled, then put on a "puppy dog" face and turned to Dean.

"Dean? Guys? What's going on? Stop, you're hurting me." For a second Dean looked determined as he moved closer, then he stopped dead. Garret followed the oldest Winchesters gaze to the top of Sam's t-shirt. The cloth was ruffled from the impact and peaking out the top was the small burn mark on Sam's collar bone that hadn't been there before he left.

"Fuck." Garret whispered, shaking his head. Castiel strode forward and busted Sam's lip. Garret laughed at the move. The prompted another attack, this time from Gabriel.

"Oh Sammy liked that. Hit him again, I'll make sure he feels you breaking his bones." Dean growled but Gabriel held a hand up.

"Don't." Gabriel was trying to figure out how there was a demon in Sam.

"What do you mean 'don't'? He's a shifter or-"

"No," Gabriel cut him off. He hooked the top of Sam's shirt and yanked it down. All three of the men gasped at the sight. There was an angry spot of charred skin about six inches wide and in length.

Gabriel was suddenly centimeters away from his face. "What did you do to him?" Each word was paused, his anger emanating through every letter. Garret just smiled, then let his black eyes show. Dean gasped.

"Haha," Garret looked to each surprised face, "this is too perfect." Castiel's fingers were abruptly at his forehead and the angels faces slowly blurred together.

(SUPERNATURAL)

Dean and Gabriel were staring at Sam's unconscious body. He was tied to a chair under a demon trap in Bobby's living room. When they first walked in, Gabriel holding Sam bridal-style and comatose, Bobby freaked. After explaining, the next thing they did was try and exorcise it. Which turned out to be a waste, the demon spelled Sam so a normal exorcism wouldn't have an effect.

Sam groaned and gently opened his eyes. "Gabe? Dean? Guys let me go, help me!" The two men's eyes narrowed, expression holding anger and suspicion.

"Yeah right you demonic scum." Gabriel hissed. Sam shut his eyes, and instantly started laughing. Garret focused on them.

"That's adorable, the one time it's actually Sam you call him scum. What a nice relationship you too must have." Gabriel slapped him.

"Oh Sammy liked that." His teeth glimmered.

"How did you know that?" Castiel spoke for the first time, curiosity lined his voice. Garret scoffed.

"New technique. Thought accessor. I have every memory and thought in this guys head. It's a labyrinth in that place." Dean grasped the demon killing knife tightly in his hand. Holding it out in front of him threatening.

"Oh, planning the use that? I bet little Sammy would love to feel his blood rushing from his body onto your meager hands." Gabriel and Dean's fists clenched desperately.

"Why him? Who's giving you orders? Paying you?" Dean's voice was low, and almost pleading. Garret found it amusing.

"Please, he was priceless. You two pathetic idiots were for the show." The demon laughed at their un-usable anger. Garret searched more of Sam's subconscious.

"God this guy is so fucked up! You know he really believes everything bad that's happened to you dicks was his fault. Starting from when Azazel did the drinking-demon-blood-thing. Did you know most days he wishes he was never born? It's pathetic. If he thought that killing himself would cause his mistakes to never affect you again he'd do it in a heartbeat. And you," Garret turned to Gabriel who had stayed silent, "he's scared that one day you'll realize just what a monster he is and'll leave just like everyone else ." Garret turned to Dean. "He's scared that you'll get tired of all his screw ups and mistakes and stop caring about him," finally he turned to Castiel, "And he's scared that he'll let you down just like all the countless times in the past." Garret smiled and shook his head disbelievingly. He glanced up and saw the demon knife in Dean's hands. "Why don't you stab me with that thing already?" Dean's body was now shaking with anger. "No." It came out as a growl. Garret held his palms up in a surrendering motion from the binds. "Wasn't my thought."

"You know what you son of a bitch you can just-" Dean was advancing with each word.

"Dean. Fighting with it will not help things, we must be smart. It's Sam." Dean reluctantly nodded and leaned in when a warm hand held his shoulder. But Garret focused on the word 'it'. That made him mad. Angels thinking their superior over everyone else. He closed his eyes and centered his energy on Sam's body.

"AH!" Garret sat back and let Sam's conscious shine through as he twisted and broke every bone in his right arm. Sam screamed and flailed against the bindings.

"Hey!" Dean tried to restrain Sam while Gabriel and Castiel stared in confusion. Finally Garret regained control and sat smiling at the men.

"What did you do?" Gabriel was kneeling inches from his face, a scowl took home to his features. Garret let out a merciless laugh, then put on a pout.

"What? Am I not allowed to have any fun?" Garret flexed Sam's right arm, the audible snaps of left over bone echoing. Garret could feel the splinters grinding against each other. Castiel's cool fingertips were back and he slumped against the wooden seat.

"Now, what are we going to do? If we leave him, he will continue to harm Sam." Castiel faced his lover and brother.

"Hey boys I found...What the hell did you idjits do?" Sam was a mess in the chair and the others had solemn looks.

"Just tell me you found something." Bobby grunted like he just realized he was there and opened the think, brown, leather-bound book in his arms.

"I found this old grimoire and I think I know what he did," Bobby walked over to Sam's body and pulled down his shirt at the nape of his neck. "There, look." Carved into his skin was an intricate sketch of symbols forming what looked like a star.

"Ok, so we heal him then exorcise the demon?" Gabriel was already reaching for his neck before Bobby grabbed his wrist.

"Don't! If you do that we'll never get the demon out. We need to do this spell. It's called paulo diabolus unbinding, it'll manifest the demon then you two chuckleheads can kill it. But there's a catch-"

"Just get the son of a bitch out." Dean growled. Gabriel and Castiel silently nodded. "Ok, lets get cracking."

Bobby flipped to the marked page and began to read. "Ego de diabolo paulo solvere vos innocens corpori." The demon stirred and opened it's eyes. The men expected him to be angry, but instead he let out a throaty chuckle.

"I was hoping you'd find that spell." Bobby paused and confusion spread from face to face. Dean gave a side-long look to Bobby.

"What do you mean?" Garret rolled his eyes.

"The spell. Sure, you'll get me out but what about the pain of little Sammy?" A spark was in his eyes as he watched the three men whirl to face Bobby.

"What's he talking about?" Bobby looked at each of them before speaking.

"That's the catch. The demon'll get out, but Sam will be in pain for a while." Gabriel's lips were in a hard line.

"How long?" Bobby sighed at the cold anger in his voice.

"Few days. But that demon needs out, now." When Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel agreed Bobby continued. "Ego præcipio tibi, ut figura." The demon laughed and sighed contently in his chair.

"I can't say it hasn't been fun boys. I'll miss this body, he's entertaining." Dean's expression remained hard.

"Finish him." Bobby nodded.

"Num ultra veram in potestate dimittit infernum." Black smoke shot out from Sam's mouth. What looked like a shadow of a man manifested in the middle of the considerable living room. Gabriel lunged at it, him and his brother placing hands to his forehead. Golden light emitted from his eyes, lips, and body. Gabriel turned as the demon combusted and kneeled in front of Sam. He had fallen from the chair when Dean undid the binds and was now crying and whimpering in pain. Gabriel picked him up and tried to pull him to his chest. Sam, whose eyes were closed, wretched from the unexpected contact. The archangel only held him tighter.

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay Sam. It's me, it's Gabe. It's gonna be okay Sammy, it's gonna be okay." When Sam heard Gabriel's voice he clung to his lover. A soothing hand was running through the hunters hair as Sam tried to hold back the moans of pain. "Don't worry, I'm right here." Gabriel stroked the side of Sam's face, knocking him out in the process.

Gabriel turned pleading eyes to the oldest hunter. "Second door on the left." Gabriel nodded then disappeared with Sam.

(SUPERNATURAL)

When Sam woke up he was greeted with pain. It pulsed through every pore and skin. He squirmed against the sheets. Suddenly a warm cloth was dabbing his face before being laid across his forehead. Sam opened his eyes and saw Gabriel gently smiling down at him, running a hand through his hair. "Can you stop it? Please.." It was a whisper lead by a sob. Gabriel shook his head sadly.

"No, I can't. But I'm not leaving your side." Sam absently moved a hand to the area of skin the demons burned to possess him, only to have Gabriel grab his hand and lace their fingers together. "It's healed, you're okay." More pain flooded into Sam and he yelped before clenching his fists.

"Please, can you put me to sleep? It hurts..." Sam had on the puppy dog face, his eyes shone with threatening tears.

"Okay, okay. I'll be right here. I'm not leaving Sam, ever." Sam found himself leaning into the finger tips, into Gabriel's presence.

(SUPERNATURAL)

Sam was practically comatose the next two days. Dean would sit up there with him for hours, making sure they wouldn't have any more unwanted guests (even though Sam was wearing an anti-possession charm). Every time Sam would turn or grunt he'd perk up. After the second night of no sleep, Castiel intervened.

"Dean," Castiel laid two hands on Dean's shoulders, "come along. Gabriel's here. Come to bed, you need to rest." He started kneading his thumbs into Dean's shoulder blades.

"No, I don't want to sleep." But he didn't pull away from the touch. When he slumped against the back of the chair Castiel confirmed how tired he was.

"I did not say sleep. Come and lay down with me, just rest." Dean hesitated but reluctantly agreed. He told Gabriel to come get him when Sam woke up. After Castiel glared at Gabriel as a warning not to disturb them, they left.

When they got to Dean's room Castiel led him to the bed and gently pushed until he was flat. The angel then preceded to get in on the other side. Once he was also under the covers, Dean curled around him until his head was lying across Castiel's chest.

"It's all my fault cas. I should've know something was wrong." Castiel expected this but still sighed at the words.

"Ssh, ssh," With one arm Castiel rubbed small circles on his lovers back with the other he stroked his hair and face. "There was nothing you could do and you know that. Sam is okay, and in just a little while longer he will be back to normal."

Castiel saw Dean's lip quiver and he held him closer. He tenderly kissed his temple. Castiel used one of the words he'd heard humans call each other on TV. "I know baby." He made a face at the word, but when Dean didn't comment he went on. "He is healed, and he has an archangel keeping a very close eye on him. Sam is as safe as he will ever be. You cannot change the past so do not fret."

Dean took comfort from his words and quieted with the beat of his angels heart. "The sound comforts you." It wasn't a question, but Dean answered anyway.

"It lets me know you're alive. And as long as you are I can face another day. You're my reason for living." It was a barely audible whisper. Castiel was shocked at the sentiment, a lot coming from a man who kept his emotions locked up.

Castiel leaned down and captured the hunters soft lips in his own. "I love you Dean." The angel felt the hunters lips smile before deepening the kiss. When they pulled apart so Dean could breath he repositioned his head to Castiel's heart.

"I love you too cassie." Castiel smiled at the nickname into his lovers hair.

(SUPERNATURAL)

By the end of the week Sam was up and functioning almost as good as new. Although Gabriel hovered over him constantly and never let him out of his sight.

"Gabriel, I'm fine." Sam was still sore, and moved a little slow. Gabriel saw each of his belated movements so he kept the closeness. Between Gabriel AND Dean asking about him every five minutes, Sam was starting to get annoyed.

"Sam we need to talk." Sam sighed, he was expecting this. He knew what Garret had told Gabe, Dean, and Cas but had done a sufficient job at changing the subject whenever it came up. New Sam knew there was no way to get out of this one.

"Gabe I'm fi-" Gabriel silenced Sam by holding up a single hand. Sam slumped back in his chair and rubbed a hand down his face. The archangel reached out and took hold of his hand, cradling it between both of his own.

"Sam. Was it true?" He looked from Gabriel gentle eyes and soft voice to the faces of Dean, Cas, and Bobby surrounding him. A warm palm cupped his cheek, coaxing him to look into the chocolate colored orbs.

"Maybe," Sam whispered, "but it's okay I-"

"Sammy." The younger Winchesters eyes flew to Dean, his brothers stance was filled with tension and worry. "We all make mistakes," Dean moved to kneel by him, "but I'm never gonna _stop _caring. Do you understand?" Dean laid a hand on his brothers shoulder, Sam leaned into the touch. Dean raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, I understand." Dean smiled and clapped a hand on Sam's cheek before standing.

"Sam," he turned to Castiel, "there is nothing you could do to let me down. We both have done things we are not particularly proud of, but you Samuel have never let me down." Sam smiled up at Castiel. The angel nodded before placing a hand on the small of Dean's back.

Two fingers under Sam's chin brought his attention back to the archangel. "I meant it when I said it before and I'll say it again. I'm not leaving Sammy, I'll never leave you." Tears streamed down Sam's face as Gabriel pulled him to his chest. He faintly heard the others departure from his position on the floor. "You're not an abomination, your soul is beautiful and so, so bright. I praise everyday you walk this earth because I get to see you helping the world so much. You save people, and help families, it's breathtaking Sam. I don't want you to _ever _even _think _about taking your life. Your soul is too precious to be tainted with sin. I love you Sam Winchester, with everything I have. And I'd rather die than leave your side."

Sam leaned up from where his head was nuzzled into Gabriel's neck and looked him in the eye for a solid minute. His eyes were hard, but gentle. The hunter leaned the extra inch separating the pair and pressed his lips firmly against the archangels. "I love you too Gabe, and thank you. For everything."


End file.
